


run rabbit run

by roxieree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Choking, M/M, Self-Harm, Vomiting
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxieree/pseuds/roxieree
Summary: ルール1: 赤葦を傷つけないこと。 ルール2: 赤葦を汚さないこと。 ルール3: 赤葦を巻き込まないこと。 ルール4: 赤葦を壊さないこと。 ルール5（任意）: 自滅しないようにすること。norioさんのお話を、許可をいただき和訳しました。暖かく血の通った二人を感じて、何だかじっとしていられなかった。カップリングの左右はどちらでも読める作品です。創作英文の日本語化は初めてなので至らないところが多々あると思いますが、一緒に愛でていただけたら幸いです。norioさん、素敵な木兎さんと赤葦くんをありがとうございます。I have never read a fanfic where they were more human than this stunning work. I just had to do something so I translated. Thank you Norio san for your beautiful Bokuto and Akaashi.





	run rabbit run

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [run rabbit run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986935) by [norio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norio/pseuds/norio). 



外で、子供達が笑い、叫び声をあげた。飛んだり跳ねたりするその影が、壊れたおもちゃの上を通るたびに歪む。さっきまで完成形で正しく動いていたおもちゃ。しかしその車軸は二つに折られ、四つの割れた車輪は方々に散らばってしまっていた。託児所の先生が木兎の前に膝をつく。明滅する夕陽の中で、彼女のエプロンに縫われた紫色のチューリップは、打身の痣のように見えた。時が経てば、自分はこの先生を許すことができるのだろう。いつかは自分も、これを理解することができるようになるのだろう。けれど今はただ、目から溢れた焼けるような涙が、カーペットに吸い込まれていった。  
「光太郎くんはもう大きいんでしょう」  
と彼女は言って、木兎の震える拳を大きな手で包んだ。  
「体も大きいんだから。もっと気をつけなさい。ちゃんとコントロールできるようにならないと」

小学校のとき、クラスでウサギを飼った。みんなで順番にエサをやり、ウサギを撫でて、そのしなやかな耳のラインに触れた。しかし木兎はその中には入れなかった。ぼくとはうるさすぎる、彼らはそう言った。ぼくとのこえで、うさぎの耳がきずついちゃうよ。ぼくとはさわぎすぎなんだよ。ぼくとは早くはしりすぎなの。ぼくとはつよくたたきすぎ。ボールを抱えて校庭にぽつんと立ちながら、木兎はクラスメートがウサギの周りに集まるのを見ていた。甲高い笑い声が上がった。ウサギが力強いその足で、ぴょんぴょんと跳ねてまわる。丸まっていた身体のラインが、まっすぐな直線に変わる。木兎は、その柔らかな毛皮に触れたかった。  
木兎は家に帰るなり、箪笥にランドセルを叩き付けた。ガタガタと上部まで揺れた。  
木兎には夢があった。夢の中で木兎は大きくて力が強く、そして静かだった。両親は、木兎に「どうしてああいう風になれないの」とは言わなかった。彼らは木兎に、よくやったね、と言った。クラスメートはみんな木兎のことを好いてくれた。夢の中では、幸せを感じたその直後に突発的に悲しくなったりしなかった。その感情は落ち着いた水面のようで、むしろ何も感じることがなくて、木兎はそれに憧れた。  
部屋の隅にうずくまって、シールを選んだ。教室で、金色のお星様やよくできましたの笑顔のシールをもらうことは一度もなかったけれど、木兎は代わりに自分でシールを集めて、それをベッドの下に隠すようになった。大きくて長方形で、ツルツルして頑丈なシールだった。木兎はそれを自分の口を覆うように貼ると、膝の間に頭を挟み込んだ。鼻からしか息ができなくなった。空気を通す小さな二つの穴。口で息を吸おうとしてみても、くちびるはきつく封じられていた。肺が焼けて、胸が喘いだ。時に正確に木兎を表現し、時に間違っているそのシールにはこう書いてあった。「警告」「取扱注意」「重量物」「危険」「ワレモノ」

託児所ではおもちゃだった。小学校ではウサギだった。高校には、赤葦がいた。

木兎は寄り添うように近づいて彼の返事を聞いた。木兎は赤葦の静かな声が好きだった。赤葦が喋るとき、その口からは羽根が浮かんで流れて、空気の中をふわふわと舞うように思えた。  
「いいですよ」  
と赤葦は言った。  
「木兎さんと付き合います」  
「ホント？ ホント？ やった！」  
木兎は身体の両脇で拳をぎゅっと握った。鳥が、突然の大声に驚いて近くの木から逃げるように飛び出していった。まるで紙を引き裂くような羽音だった。木兎はその鳥を呆然と目で追いながら、胃が急激に重くなっていくのを感じていた。木兎の命を刻んでいた心臓は、冷気にさらされてこわばり、ゆっくりと速度を落として、鈍くドンという音を立てて止まった。赤葦に夢中で、忘れてしまっていた。自分は、モノを壊す。人を傷つける。暴力的で、抑制が効かないのだ。  
「どうかしましたか？」  
赤葦が聞いた。手で口を覆っていたが、目は柔らかく愛情があった。木兎は口を開いた。けれどどうしても、いつか自分は赤葦も傷つけてしまう、と、伝える言葉を探すことはできなかった。

いくつかの事実はこうだ。木兎は数学が苦手だった。木兎は昼食を購買で買った。木兎は赤葦が大好きだった。  
赤葦に関する幾つかの事実は、木兎を虜にした。赤葦は爪用のやすりをカバンに入れて持ち歩いていた。トスをあげるのに爪が長すぎると思えば、赤葦は一人で座り込み、爪の一本一本に丁寧にやすりをかけた。赤葦は字が綺麗だった。例え落書きであっても、その文字はきちんと罫線の間に収まっていた。赤葦は好き嫌いがなく、毎日しっかりと昼飯を食べた。時たま頬に米粒がついたりすれば、それを長い指でつまみ、口に吸い込んだ。そして赤葦はキスが嫌いだった。  
「別にいいんですけど、でもできればしたくないというか。ちょっと嫌なだけですよ。誰かに心肺蘇生とかが必要になったら、ちゃんと口付けて人工呼吸もやります」  
木兎は、赤葦の物事の整理の仕方が分かりやすくてとても好きだった。ヤスリは爪を整えるために。家からの弁当はお昼に。キスは命を救うために。  
木兎は赤葦を愛しすぎていた。 

小テストで赤点を取った。教科書を忘れて頭ごなしに叱られた。紅白戦で、勝利のかかったサーブをラインの外にふかした。試合が終わるまで必死に堪え、直後に足を踏みならして用具室に駆け込んだ。来る、と思った。自分を打ち砕く嵐が体の奥から湧き出して来る。重い両手を挙げて顔を覆った。賢さが足りない。注意力が足りない。何をやっても十分にならない。内臓はあっという間に汚泥でぐっしょりと濡れ、木兎は壁に沿って崩れるように座り込んだ。  
「木兎さん」  
羽根のようにふわりとした、穏やかな声が背後から聞こえた。不恰好にこぼれるレシーブやブロッカーの上ギリギリのスパイクに、チームメイトが木兎の崩壊を見ていた事など、自分だって試合中に気づいていた。以前の彼らは、一歩距離を置いていた。今は、赤葦を送り込んでくる。  
「大丈夫」  
ざらざらした感触を飲み込みながら木兎は言った。  
「大丈夫だから、赤葦。マジで。ちょっと―、ほっといて。だいじょぶ、ほんとにだいじょぶだから。練習戻って。マジで」  
「本当ですか？」  
床に響くしっかりとした足音が近づいてくるのが聞こえた。木兎を、突き上げるようなパニックが襲う。  
「大丈夫って言ったろ」  
手に向かって木兎は言った。  
「な、あかーし。もう戻れって。大丈夫！ 本当に大丈夫」  
「それじゃ本当に行きますよ」  
「行けよ、行けって。マジで」  
木兎は、強く静かな存在が、部屋の中に残っているのを感じていた。赤葦は重い足を引きずるように、しばらくそこで待っていた。やっと、騒々しい体育館に紛れていく足音が木兎の耳に届く。拳を歯の間に押し付けると、木兎は指の付け根を噛み裂きながら力任せに押し込んだ。苦い血が、舌の上で溶けていった。  
赤葦は自分より年下なのだ。忘れていた、と木兎は思った。赤葦のノートは、見覚えのあるxと真っ直ぐに引かれた三角形が、方程式を分解しそれを繋ごうとしていた。木兎の能力を超えて難解なその数学は、けれど二年生の数学だった。三年になれば、木兎が落書きで塗り潰した問題を赤葦は解き、卒業すれば、成功して幸せになる。邪魔をしてはならない。知っていたはずだった。自分はどうしたって重荷になると、わかっていたのに。  
最後の一年間だった。赤葦に面倒をかけずに高校生活を終えたい。残りの数ヶ月の間は、他の誰かの迷惑にならなければと木兎は強く願った。

部室の外から声が言った。  
「もったいねぇよなぁ、ホント。性格があんなんじゃなければエースでトップ3本の指に入れたのになー」

「アイスだろ絶対」  
木兎は人通りの多い道を指差しながら言った。  
「すげェいろんな種類がある店があるんだよ。ホントに何でもあってさ。カップ落としてもまた新しいのくれるんだ。俺のことも覚えてくれてて」  
「ちょっと、木兎。赤葦の話も聞いてやれよ」  
小見が木兎の背中を叩く。道の真ん中で、マフラーと分厚いコートに包まれて、彼らは丸くなっていた。木兎が向き直ると、赤葦はスカーフを押し下げていて、寒さで赤くなった頬が見えた。  
「大したことじゃないですよ」  
と赤葦は呟いた。  
「ただちょっとアイスには寒くないかなって」  
「それじゃ—、それじゃ止めよう」  
赤葦を遮ってしまった。やってしまった。最低だ。冷たい風が、木兎の肺に深く入り込む。  
「いや、大丈夫ですよ」  
赤葦が訝しげに眉を寄せた。  
「木兎さん、アイスが食べたかったんじゃないんですか」  
「いや。いーや。やっぱ却下。アイスにはいくらなんでも寒すぎだよな。俺アイス嫌いー。今この瞬間からアイスはこの世で一番最低な食べ物なの」  
二人は他のチームの仲間と別れた。商店街は静かな音色で夜を奏でていた。提灯が木の扉にぶつかるように揺れ、中の燈火が存在を主張する。その光は、赤葦の耳の先と跳ねた毛先を美しく照らした。普段の赤葦が醸し出す静けさは、平和で、昔からの知り合いが交わす無言の挨拶のような沈黙だった。今のそれは、何かを考え込んでいる沈黙だった。眉毛が斜めに寄って、マフラーの上にやっと出ている口元も固く閉ざされていた。人通りの少ない裏道に曲がったところで、店のシャッターがガラガラと降りて、ガシャンと鍵のかかる音を聞きながら、木兎は赤葦のてのひらに触れた。掌に走るいくつもの線を指先でなぞる。暖かさがそうであるように、木兎は手を広げて、赤葦の指を握った。  
赤葦の思い詰めた表情が和らぐ。赤葦は木兎の手を握りしめると、親指で木兎の拳の先をさすった。  
木兎は赤葦の指が好きだった。長くてしっかりとした指。赤葦がトスを上げるとき、その手は柔らかく、けれど確かなものだった。正確で整った三角を折り成し、全ての指の先でボールを触る。スパイクに入る前、木兎にはコートの端からでも赤葦のフォームが見えていた。ピンと伸びた腕から広がる赤葦の指は、まるで翼のようにどこまでも届きそうに見えた。木兎は時折、赤葦が自分に手を差し伸べているのだと夢想するのが好きだった。

木兎の指は綺麗ではなかった。押し込んだ口の中で、不揃いな爪が頬を内側から抉った。痛い。焼けつくようだった。胸が軋み、息が詰まる。木兎はシンクをひっかくように爪を立てながら咳き込み、排水溝に唾を吐き捨てた。涙で洗面所が歪み、タオル掛けが傾いたり捻じ曲がったりして見えた。洗面台の大理石が渦を巻くように輝き、酷く眩しかった。全身が痺れたようになって、頭も四肢もただ重かった。  
何も間違ったことはしていない。  
けれど木兎は鏡を見ようとはしなかった。

「バレーしても良かったんだぜ」  
「そうですね」  
赤葦は本のページを捲っていた。梟谷学園のキャンパスはなだらかではないが広大だった。緑は刈り取られ木の枝も切り落とされていたが、理科棟の裏に隠れた芝生はまだでこぼこに伸びたまま残っていた。ブナの木の下で、木兎は赤葦の筋張った肩に腕を回した。赤葦が、分厚くはない本を手にしたまま木兎に寄りかかる。風がページをパラパラさせる。木兎にもいくつか単語が見えた。経済。調整。経費とリスクと利益。どんな動詞で繋がれたところで、文章は雑然と入り混じってしか見えない。赤葦の知性を、木兎は感心して見ていた。  
「今週末、時間ありますか？」  
赤葦が低く尋ねた。  
「科学博物館、高校生なら入場無料なんです」  
木兎は、行こう、と言いたかった。手首まですっぽり隠れるようなトレーナーを着た、私服の赤葦を見たいと思った。巨大イカや泳ぐエビのレプリカを指差したり、たくましい野の花や森の苔を見ながら、人工のクジラの骨をくぐって二人で歩く。鳥の剥製の前で、繊細なその羽根について説明するプレートを読みふける赤葦のフードを、木兎が掴んで手繰り寄せる。二階で、嵐の襲来を感じるだろうと思った。赤葦がホログラフィーで映し出される地球を熱心に見ている間に、木兎の崩壊が始まる。気分が振り切れるように何度も上下し、口の中が情けなさでいっぱいになる。三階で、土器と稲作の間で精神の瓦解は抑えが利かなくなり、紀元前300年のあたりで不吉を告げる彫像のとなりに木兎は見る影もなく崩れ落ちる。ひょっとして赤葦はきっと辛抱強く待ってくれるかもしれない。膝をついて側にいて、気が落ち着くのを待ってくれるのかもしれない。ひょっとして赤葦は、イライラしながら隣に座り、ケータイをいじりながら、異常が終わるのを待つのかもしれない。ひょっとして自分は、怒りと、あまりの価値の無さと、ただ存在しているというその全てで博物館を丸ごと破壊してしまうのかもしれない。クジラの骨も、土器の全ても、落下してきた全てが足元で砕け散って砂塵を上げた。  
「どうかなー」  
木兎は言った。  
「それかバレーやろうぜ。どう思う？」  
「どっちにしてもタダですね」  
そう言った赤葦の指は、残りの昼休みのあいだ、同じページを抑えたままだった。

セカンドセット。太腿の上できつく拳を握った。ベンチから声が言った。  
「しかし残念だな。あいつも安定さえしていればいい選手なんだが」

体育館の壁に背を預けて、腕で脚を抱いた。外ではマネージャー達がおかかと海苔のおにぎりを差し入れていた。今日は、悪くない日のはずだった。なのに小見がふざけまわるのを見ているのと、尾長が静かにボールかごを押しているのを見ているのとの間のどこかで、木兎の精神は身を投げるように落下した。あまりに突然に訪れたその惨劇は、階段を踏み外した足が宙を掻く感覚に似ていた。笑顔が歪んだ。体の奥で何かが壊れ、失われていった。何の役にも立てない。できることなど何もなかった。無意味だ。こんなにもくだらない自分。チームメイトを落胆させた。また失敗した。失敗しかしていない。邪魔なんだよ。騒ぎすぎ。じっとしていられないのか。なに勘違いしてんだよ。そもそも  
赤葦が隣に腰を下ろした。膝を立てて肘を置くと、その上に顎をのせた。  
「傍にいてもらわなくて大丈夫」  
「疲れたので」  
と、赤葦は言った。  
「休憩してるだけです。木兎さんがいるのはたまたまです」  
「外行って食ってこいよ、赤葦。マジで」  
「おにぎりは嫌いです。今この瞬間からこの世で一番最低な食べ物になりました」  
そう言って赤葦は目を閉じた。会話の終わりの合図だった。  
木兎は赤葦が好きだった。ほんとうに好きだった。木兎が数学で赤点を取った時、赤葦はそのテスト用紙を手にとり、くしゃくしゃになった四隅を広げた。赤葦は、あんたは馬鹿ですか、とは言わなかった。もっと頭が良ければ、とも言わなかった。赤葦は、授業中寝ちゃったんですか、木兎さん、とだけ言った。赤葦の言葉は丁寧で、皮膚を貫く様は外科医のメスのようだった。痛まないように突き、傷跡を残さない。赤葦のような優しさがあるということを、木兎は知らなかった。  
けれど赤葦にも弱さはあった。数分前、赤葦は外に残るという選択もできたのだ。風に揺れる草むらに座って、遠くを走る車の音やけたたましいセミの声を聞くこともできた。なのにこうして今体育館の中で、淀んだ空気の中で、バレーボールの転がるコートに座っている。木兎は赤葦の青春を削ぎ落としてしまったのだ。木兎の傍に座っている何時間もの間に、赤葦はどれほどの本を読み、好きなものを見て、遠くへ走って行けたことだろう。  
いつの日か、赤葦は木兎と別れるだろう。しかし現実的に考えて、木兎が先に赤葦と別れるべきだ。木兎は赤葦の人生を修復すべきだ。木兎は赤葦になら何だって捧げられるのに、赤葦にあげられる物は何も持っていなかった。なのに木兎は怯えながら欲しがる自分をやめられない。それがどれほど小さな声でも、本当に口先だけでも、赤葦が面倒そうに口にする褒め言葉を、木兎は必要としていたのだ。赤葦に部誌を広げて、きびきびとした鉛筆の動きで間違いを指摘してもらいたかった。  
怒りに震える拳の指をそっと広げていくように、くしゃくしゃに丸められた数学のテスト用紙を直してくれる赤葦を、木兎は必要としていた。

使用されていない高校棟の一角で、木兎は洗面台を握りしめた。指を口に突き込む。喉が締め上がり、犬歯が指の関節に食い込んだ。膝の力が抜けパイプに激突する。もっと。強く。奥まで。必死で息をしようとした。トイレのタイルが歪む。あまりにも奥深くで指が何かを掻き出す様に曲がる。手を口から乱暴に抜き取った。胃がせり上がり、木兎はシンクに嘔吐した。吐瀉物が喉と口を焼く。止まれ、と木兎は思った。止まらなかった。空気を求めて激しく咳き込む。息が出来なくて、胸が悲鳴を上げた。頭がふらついた。体の中が空っぽのように思えた。  
置いてあったティッシュを握ると口に押し付けた。暗闇の中、手探りで蛇口を捻り、排水溝からパイプに水が流れ落ちるのを聞いた。肘が痛い。身動ぎする中で洗面台にぶつけたのに違いなかった。ほっとするような体の痺れが、またやってきていた。けれど同時に、鋭利な不安が胸の奥に巣食ってもいた。これまで木兎は吐いたことはなかった。おかしいと思った。けれどこの儀式はいつだって少しだけおかしいような気がするものだった。喉の奥を掻くような違和感がなかった日を、木兎はもう思い出すことが出来ずにいた。  
手を洗い、爪の隙間まで丁寧に流した。トイレを出ると、学校の廊下が終わりなく続いていた。木兎の足音が剥き出しの壁に跳ね返り響き渡る。人が廊下の端に立っていた。木兎はギョッとし、誰かがいたずらを仕掛けたのかとも考えた。理科室に、プラスチックでできた臓器をパズルのよう腹に抱えたマネキンがあった。しかし月光に照らされて浮かんだのは、癖のついた髪と寄せられた眉だった。  
「起きたらいなかったので」  
赤葦は手を伸ばして木兎の指を握った。  
「体育館にもいなかったので」  
誰もいない廊下に薄手のシャツ一枚で立つ赤葦はひどく脆く見えた。ドア枠の角を確認するように見てから、赤葦は木兎の拳をそっとさすった。いつもは世界を遮断するようにジッパーを上げているジャージを、この時の赤葦は羽織っていなかった。  
「寝らんなくて」  
木兎は言った。掠れた声が喉をえぐるように飛び出していった。新たなパニックに突き動かされるように、首に手をやった。赤葦にはざらつくこの声を気付かれてはならない。そんなことがあってはならない。罪悪感が切り裂かれた喉の奥をつうっと滑り落ちる。  
「夕飯食べ過ぎました？ ゆっくり食べてくださいと言ったでしょう」  
「それ。そうなんだよ！ あ、やべ」  
木兎は掌で叩きつけるように口を覆ったが、その大声は廊下に響き渡った後だった。ついほっとして、こわばっていた肩の力が抜けてしまった。赤葦は黙って、何か考えながらゆっくり一度頷いた。  
割り当てられた教室まで、二人は外を歩いて戻った。夜空に切り込むように丘が伸び、刃のような芝生が銀色に光っていた。コオロギが羽根をすり合わせ、どもるように鳴いている。日中の湿気が和らいだ空気の中に、突くような花のにおいと深い森の香りが混ざり合っていた。木兎はバレーの話をした。朝からの出来事を、効果音を織り交ぜてなぞって見せる。木兎の身体も雄弁に語った。赤葦はそれに頷いたり、溜息をついたりした。赤葦はミスプレーを指折り数えて指摘した。時に木兎を遮り、正しいことをはっきりと言った。そして木兎がやかましく反論すると、光の中に並ぶ窓に目をやった。  
赤葦の項を見ながら、心に訪れたこの穏やかさは心地が良い、と木兎は思った。騒乱を体現するように体育館を走り回ることも木兎の幸せのひとつだった。言葉は口を突いてこぼれていき、頭で考えるよりもずっと早く体が動く。けれど今のような時間はそれよりももっと良かった。赤葦の手が、きれいな動きで空気を切りスパイクのアングルを再現するのを見ながら、木兎はいつまでも黙っていることができた。木兎にも、台風の目の静穏を楽しむことはできたのだ。  
「もしまた、」  
赤葦は言った。  
「眠れなくなったら、次は俺を起こしてください」  
「体育館で一緒に練習する？」  
けれど木兎は赤葦の提案を受け入れることができない。そんなことをしたら、毎晩、赤葦の布団の中に潜り込んで、細身の身体にしがみ付いて、自分を見てほしくて、触れて欲しくてたまらなくなる。赤葦をそんなに必要とすることはできなかった。  
「練習じゃなくて。話しましょう。何か悩んでいるなら」  
赤葦はドアノブに手をかけた。  
「何それ、赤葦」  
木兎は笑った。  
「木兎さんは悩んだりしないよ」

体育館の外から声が聞こえた。  
「木兎がミスらなきゃ勝てたんだけどなぁ」

自分の中には獣がいるのだろうか。  
獰猛な怒りが爆発し、木兎はボールを力任せに壁に叩きつけた。弾かれた掌が刺されたように痛み、うっすらと赤くなった。周りの練習の手が止まった。チームメイトがこちらを振り返り、木兎の胸の喘ぎの一つ一つを、床を叩く汗の一粒ずつを見ている。ボールに当たるつもりはなかったのだ。何故自分はこんなに怒っているのだろう？ 骨と牙を剥く憎悪のような激情は、煮立って泡となり、弾けて消えていた。憤激の引いた木兎の目に映ったのは、疲れたような目線で自分を見るチームメイトの姿だった。怒りの炎の後に、冷え切った戦慄の雫が残る。赤葦が、表情のない盾のような顔で近づいてくる気がした。今日が、赤葦に見切りをつけられる日になるような気がした。どれほど自分が赤葦を必要としているかが、木兎は許せなかった。背を向けて立ち去ろうとする赤葦の、肩を掴み、肘に縋り、その手を取って、引き寄せようとしている。認めるのは辛かったが、木兎は、赤葦が自分を必要としないところも好きだった。  
自分の中には何もないのだろうか。  
また授業をさぼった。くだらない理由だった。自分へ向かうあまりの憎悪を抱えながら、空っぽのノートを前に椅子に座っていることがどうしても出来なかった。部屋の隅に蹲まり、自分がこれまでしてきた人の人生の邪魔を一つ一つ反省する時間が必要だと思った。深く穿たれた底のない虚空のようになんの価値もない自分には断罪が必要だった。言われた文句も、突きつけられるような悪意も、いつでも簡単に思い出すことができた。下りなれた坂道を、木兎は転がり落ちていく。優しさなど、受ける理由を木兎は持っていなかった。もっとまともな人間にならなくてはならない。失敗してばかりの自分。ちゃんとやるという簡単なことがどうしてできないのか。なぜ怒りを抑えるということができないのか。どうして消えてしまえないのだろう。体の中が、腐って捥げていく。他の人はこんなに簡単にできていることがどうして。皆と同じ道を、自分だって笑いながら歩きたかったのに。けれど木兎にはあまりにもすべてが欠けている。調子のよい日があったこともあった。自信を持ったこともあった。その傲慢さを、木兎は深く恥じた。下らない。馬鹿じゃねぇの。役立たず。  
説明のできない事柄は、だからこそ受け入れることが簡単だった。喉の奥に指を突っ込んで、木兎は呼吸を失敗しようとした。  
真実はこうだ。木兎光太郎は悲鳴を上げていて、そして悲鳴を上げていなかった。

二年生の廊下から声が聞こえた。  
「何、あの三年また来てんの？ 引っ付きすぎでちょっとキモくねぇ？」  
「おい、声がでけぇよ。赤葦がまたキレるだろ。あいつ怒らすとマジ怖えんだから」 

木兎は赤葦の顔面にドアを叩きつけた。  
皆で部室に向かっていたところだった。赤葦は丸めた本を手に一歩遅れてついて来ていた。道すがら、チームメイトが耳を半分傾けてくれるのが嬉しくて、木兎は夢中で喋っていた。後ろ手で閉めたドアが勢いよく閉じ、そして何か重いものが床に落ちる音がした。木兎の胃が凍った。木兎はドアを開けた。  
「大丈夫です」  
鼻に手をやりながら赤葦が言った。血が顎を伝ってネクタイにパタパタと落ちた。重そうな雫が白いシャツにも落ちて広がり、繊細な蕾が花開くように滲みを作った。  
「大丈夫か？ 結構血ィ出てるぞ」  
木葉が隣に膝をついてポケットを探る。  
「そんなことないです」  
赤葦ははっきりと言うと、表情も変えず手を広げて自分の血を眺めた。  
「保健室行こう。あ、木兎、赤葦の荷物持ってくれっか？」  
木兎は機械的にしゃがみ、赤葦のカバンと本の背表紙を掴んだ。感じるということの一切が途絶えていた。良いことなんじゃないか、と思った。これでいい。自分は何も感じない方がいい。全ての音がひどく遠くに聞こえた。赤葦の本を触る自分の手が、何か別のもののように思える。肩にかけたカバンも、どこか遠くでずしりと揺れていた。木兎は歩いた。一歩。もう一歩。保健室に着いた。窓は少しだけ空いていて、そよぐ風にカーテンが吹かれていた。赤葦のカバンをパイプ椅子に置く。部屋の向こうで誰かの話し声が聞こえたがまるで頭に入ってこなかった。赤葦のカバンの底は、縫い目がめいいっぱい伸びてところどころ解れ始めていた。木兎は手にしていた本をカバンの上に乗せた。付箋がいくつか飛び出していた。パラパラとページを捲ると、ふわりと空気が揺れた。黄色でハイライトされた言葉が光った。自己評価、障害、感情、人格、そして希望。木兎はぼんやりと、あいつずっと苦しんでいたのだろうかと思った。気づいてやれなかった。ごめんなと言わなくては。赤葦は部屋の反対側にいて、ベッドに座って看護師と話していた。  
木兎は部屋を出た。廊下の奥に、もう長いこと使われていない古い実験室があった。ドアを閉めた。ネクタイを外した。木兎は、それを喉に強く押し込んだ。  
襲ってきた痛みは、荒々しく容赦がなかった。木兎は生地に歯を立て、全てを喉に詰め込もうとした。息が詰まり木兎は泣いた。止まってほしかった。手でさらに口の奥へ押し込むとネクタイは唾液で濡れた。喉が押し返す様に閉じて、異様に重たく感じられた。木兎の呼気の一つ一つが布に遮られてくぐもっていた。ネクタイの端を掴むと一気に口から引き抜いた。嘔吐くように咳き込み、必死で空気を吸い込んだ。金属製のシンクに唾を吐き捨てる。針で刺すような肺の痛みが消えなかった。棚の上に巻くように置かれた濡れたネクタイは、木兎の歯で切り裂かれていた。赤葦に痛い思いをしてほしくなかっただけなのだ。赤葦の重荷になりたくなかっただけなのだ。なのにたった一つの躓きで、間違いで、また自分はすべてを壊していく。赤葦を傷つけるのはいつだって木兎なのだ。放したくないと言って、掴んだその手に爪を立てて、赤葦の皮膚を、血を、骨を掻きむしっている自分を、木兎は知っていた。けれど赤葦を放すのがたまらなく怖い。終わりのないトンネルが木兎の前に伸びていた。終わって欲しいと願いながら、止まらないで欲しかった。深い嘆きが骨の奥で痛んだ。  
はらはらと舞う落ち葉の影が、教室の床を漂う。  
木兎は水で顔を洗うとネクタイをゴミ箱に捨てた。昇降口に着くと、ジャージ姿の赤葦がいた。  
「赤葦、ごめ—」  
「木兎さん、ネクタイは？」  
赤葦が目を細めた。木兎はまるで何かの喜劇の一場面ように、まるで何も覚えていないように、はだけた自分の襟元に目をやった。  
「無くしちゃった。どっかで。何かやってて。赤葦ごめんな。その、」  
木兎は頭を掻いた。  
「顔、こわしちゃって」  
「俺の顔は見ての通り無事です。どこでネクタイ無くしたんです？」  
「分かんない！ 忘れちゃった！ それはいいから赤葦、」  
きちんと謝るはずだったのになぜこんな会話に成り下がってしまったのだ。  
「お前、その、鼻は？」  
「大丈夫です。どこで無くしたんですか？ 外したのはいつ？」  
「家まで送るよ、赤葦。心配すんなって、俺の面倒なんて見なくてもだいじょーぶ」  
昇降口の向こうで、運動部が列を作ってジョギングしていた。 スニーカーが巻き上げた砂塵の雲が、踵をまとわりつくように追いかける。木兎は下駄箱に寄りかかりながら、折れ曲がった靴の履き口を直した。地面に鳥の群れが羽ばたいて着地し、その影が芝の上に波のように映った。木兎は、静かに準備をした。また巡る一日に、また上下する感情に、また現れる深淵に備えた。

「嫌だ」  
突き飛ばされて下駄箱にぶつかり、鉄がガガンと音を立てた。赤葦が木兎の腕を鷲掴みにして、下駄箱に押し付ける。膝が折れていつもより目線が低くなった。木兎が腕を抜き取ろうともがけば、赤葦は拳が白くなるほど手に力を込めた。  
「嫌だ、いやだ、いやだ」  
赤葦の声は羽のようだった。引っ掻くような先端を持った小さな羽軸と鉄でできた羽ペンのような。  
「嫌だ、いやです、俺はいやだ。駄目ですよ、木兎さん、そういう風にしてくれるのはもう終わりです。俺のためにこうしてくれるのはもうナシです。俺のせいですか？ 俺が何か間違ってるからですか？ 俺なにか見逃してました？」  
「へ？」  
木兎は手を背後の下駄箱に張り付けて体を支えた。  
「ちょっ、赤葦、これ冗談なの？ 俺わかんないんだけど」  
「俺、嬉しかったですよ、あんたが付き合おうって言ってくれた時。でも付き合い始める前は、木兎さん俺に宥める役やらせてくれたじゃないですか。あんたのこと触らせてくれましたよ。なのに今は俺のこと怖がった目で見てる。俺、何を間違ってます？」  
「お前は何も間違ってなんか—」  
「じゃぁどうして俺に話してくれないんですか？」  
赤葦は首を傾げて、真っ直ぐ奥まで木兎の目を見下ろした。赤葦のくっきりした眉が寄せられて傾く。いつもと変わらず、落ち着いた動揺のない顔だったが、その口の端に脆さがあった。  
「あかーし。」  
その先に続く言葉がなんだったのか、木兎は知らなかった。生徒の一団が騒ぎながら階段を降りて来て、下駄箱にバタバタと駆け寄った。二人の姿は廊下の影に隠れていたが、赤葦は木兎の腕を抑えていた手を離した。代わりに向き直って木兎の捲り上げられた袖の端を掴むと、その指先でグレーのジャケットをつまんだ。驚くほど子供っぽい仕草だった。  
「お願いします」  
赤葦が頭を前に預けた。  
「お願いします。俺に言ってください。大事なことじゃなくても、脈略がなくてもいいんです。俺に話をしてください。何でも良いです。お願いします」  
生徒たちがカバンを振り回して大げさに叫びながら通り過ぎた。赤葦は何かを頼み込んだりするような人間ではなかった。木兎はそれを知っていた。だからこそ木兎は、ジャケットを掴むその指が理解できなかった。  
「すみません」  
赤葦はそっと呟いたが、袖から手を離さなかった。  
「なぁ」  
木兎は言った。  
「な、ウチに来るか？」  
生徒たちの声に掻き消されて赤葦には届かなかったかと思ったが、赤葦はそれに小さく一つ首を縦に振った。赤葦は木兎の腕を放し、ポケットに手を突っ込んだ。喋り続けることは、木兎の十八番だった。ともすれば訪れそうな沈黙を、木兎はべらべらと喋り立てて塗りつぶした。朝起きて、それからコンビニに行った話をした。二番目にお目当てにしていたものはすでに売り切れだった話をした。紫陽花の側を通り過ぎながら、木兎は今日あった授業の話をして、それからチームメイトが話していたくだらない冗談のことを話した。ホントすっげぇ可笑しかったんだぜ。乱れのない電線の通った道を二人でゆらゆらと歩きながら、木兎は昼ご飯の話を少し畏まった声でした。昼は、全体としては楽しい時間だった。昼ご飯を赤葦と一緒に食べた。けれど赤葦はそんなことは知っているだろう。赤葦はその場にいたのだ。  
木兎は玄関の鍵を開けた。扉を開けて、赤葦を先に中に入れる。一方的な会話に、赤葦はほとんど反応を返さなかった。時折うなずいたりはしていたが、その眼はまだ睫毛の下に隠れたままだった。赤葦が木兎の家に来るのは初めてのことではなかったが、階段上の自分の部屋までは木兎が先導した。二人で中に入ると、木兎は部屋のドアを閉じた。部屋にはベッドと椅子があったが、赤葦は無造作にカバンを下すと、カーペットの上に座った。  
ためらったが、木兎はカバンを脇に置くと、赤葦と共に腰を下ろした。  
「気分はどうですか？」  
赤葦は尋ねた。  
「俺？ 俺は大丈夫だと思うよ。赤葦はどう？」  
「ちょっとびびってます。でも木兎さんにいくつか聞きたいことがあるんです。いいですか？」  
「いいよ。でもなんかお前ちょっと変。なんか本の音読してるみたい」  
木兎は自分の拳の上に顎を乗せた。赤葦がちゃんと話してくれるので、少し気分が落ち着いていた。赤葦は難しい顔で笑った。  
「俺は、自分が言いたいことを言ってるだけです。もし答えたくなかったら、答えなくて良いですよ。でも知りたいなと思ってて—、今日、ドアが俺に当たった時。木兎さんはどう思いました？ どんな風に感じました？」  
「悪いなって」  
木兎は首の後ろを掻いた。  
「すげぇ駄目だなって。だから、なんていうか、お前に顔面殴って欲しいなみたいな」  
「俺が殴ったら木兎さんは気持ちが落ち着きますか？」  
「そりゃそうだろ」  
木兎は間髪入れずに出てきた自分の言葉に瞬きしたが、肩をすくめた。  
「ていうか、お前の気も晴れるんじゃないの？ 俺がぶつけちゃった時にそこでブチ切れて殴ってくれたらそれが一番よかったとは思うけどさ。でも。ホラ、赤葦、鼻血出してて忙しかったから」  
「ちょっとだけです」  
赤葦はカーペットの解れをいじった。  
「痛みがあると気分が落ち着きますか？」  
「うん。そうかな」  
木兎は床を見つめた。  
「うん」  
木兎は口を開き、閉じた。もう一度口を開くと、木兎は木兎のまいにちの話をした。バレーボールは気持ちがよかった。抱えきれないどんなエネルギーも走り回れば外に出してやることができた。嫌な思考もアドレナリンが気持ちを高揚させている間は思い遣らずに済んだ。けれどそれとは異なる類の気持ちよさもあった。長く練習しすぎた時や、追い込みすぎた時がそうだった。例えば掌が使い物にならなくなるほどボールを叩き続けた後や、膝が崩れそうになる時。その時に感じるちょっとした痛みのこと。木兎は少し声を落として、口の中を掻く指や、シンクや洗面所での儀式の話をした。赤葦の顔が変わらなかったので、それに勇気付けられ、木兎は先を続けた。儀式は、いつも、より一層木兎の気分を良くしてくれた。表現するのは難しかった。痛いよ、そりゃそうなんだけど、でもちょっと違う痛さなの。あの痛みは、思考回路にとって代わる痛みだった。うまくいかない日は、特に儀式で気持ちが良くなった。やっと自由になるような気持ちになった。すきを好んでやっているわけではなかったけれど、止めることができなかった。それはつまり、やっぱり好きでやっているってことじゃないだろうか。  
「俺ってマゾなのかな？」  
「違いますよ」  
赤葦は無関心で平静なように見えたが、木兎の手をきつく握った。  
「正直、俺、ちょっと怖いです。危ないですよ。どうしても痛みを感じないといけないなら、他の方法は探せますか？ 俺に言ってくれますか？」  
「そしたらお前が辛くない？ 俺、赤葦のこと傷つけたくない」  
「知らない方が辛いです。頼むから俺に言ってください。お願いします」  
「分かった。うん。分かった。でもそんなに大したことじゃないんだぜ。なんか変なこと考えた時にやるだけだから」  
「変なことってどんなこと考えるのか教えてくれますか？」  
「うん」  
赤葦のためなら木兎はなんでもできた。それにこれは、別に隠し事でもなんでもなかった。木兎が笑いものであることなど別に誰でも知っていることだ。赤葦こそが一番よく知っている話だった。木兎は引っ付きすぎで気持ちが悪い。まるで一人で昼飯が食べられない人みたいに赤葦の教室に通い詰めていた。木兎は試合もよく台無しにした。木兎のミスは試合をチームから奪ってしまう類のミスだった。あの数点は木兎のせいだった。何か凄いことを求められていたわけでもないのに、ただごくごく基本的なことを求められていただけなのに、木兎はそれが出来なかった。赤葦が入って来る前は、木兎はよく途中でベンチに下げられていた。そのあまりの不安定さは良い選手と呼べたものではなかった。性格がこんなでなければ、もう少し頼りになる人間になれたのかもしれない。木兎は、自分の簡単に変わってしまう自分の気持ちを心から嫌っていた。なぜそうなってしまうのかを理解するには木兎は頭が悪すぎるのに、それにお構いなしに感情はいつでも激しく上下した。それはまるで感情が木兎を引きずりながら凹凸だらけの道を突き進んでいくようで、木兎はいつも混乱したまま取り残される。それに問題なのは精神力の話だけではなかった。木兎は強く叩きすぎなのだ。足が速すぎたし、大声で騒ぎすぎる。けれど木兎は成長したのだ。体も大きい。気をつけなければならなかった。もっとちゃんとコントロールできるようにならないと。  
「誰かに直接言われたってわけじゃないけどさ」  
木兎は言った。  
「でも事実だ」  
「俺がそんなの信じないって言ったら？」  
赤葦が木兎の手をぎゅっと握った。  
「俺は、木兎さんのことを、尊敬できる、強くて、優しい人だと思っているって。俺が知っている中で、木兎さんは一番素敵な人ですって言ったら？」  
「そりゃ嬉しいよ」  
木兎は眉をしかめながら言った。  
「んー、信じようとは思えないけど。でも言われたら嬉しいよ。あかーし、気をつけないとダメだよ。そういうこと言われたら、何回も言わせたくなっちゃうじゃん」  
「それは良くないことですか？」  
「うん、赤葦にとって良くないよ。きっとあっという間に嫌になっちゃうよ。例えばさ、俺が子供のころ、おもちゃがあったの。それが壊れちゃってさ、先生にすげぇ怒られたわけ。で、その先生が…、なんて言ってたのかは忘れちゃったけど、でも正しかった。俺がちゃんと考えないといけなかったんだ。もうそういう風に迷惑かけたくない」  
「子供がおもちゃ壊すなんて珍しいことじゃないですよ」  
「そうかも。俺が壊したわけじゃなかったんだけど。でもそれはあんまり大事じゃなくて。壊した奴はその時なんだかいろいろあって大変そうで、だからしょうがなかったんだよ。でもさ、赤葦、俺ってそういう人間なわけ。俺がきっとそのおもちゃ壊したんだよ。いかにも俺がやりそうなことじゃない？ 俺って、なんつーかこう…、よくない。」  
「木兎さんがどういう人なのか、」  
赤葦の暖かくて柔らかな手が木兎の手首をさする。  
「もっと話してくれますか？」  
沈む陽光が地平線にかかる。部屋の家具が影になりカーペットがオレンジ色に染まった。木兎は赤葦に、空っぽな自分の体と、喉の奥にある空洞の話をした。急激に気持ちが落下する感覚に突然に襲われて床に倒れ込むように感じること、心が氷に握りつぶされるように思うこと。チームメイトに嫌われていること、それを知っていること。周りの人間に好かれる人間になりたかったこと。けれどあまりにも失敗しすぎたこと。自分は良い人間ではないこと。何をやっても足りないこと。自分をとても嫌いなこと。赤葦はほとんど何も言わずにいたが、木兎の手をきつく握って、拳の先から指までをそっとなぞった。オレンジが静かに暗くなっていった。影が二人を覆っていく。木兎と赤葦は、部屋の床の上で、寄り添うように座っていた。  
「なぁ、赤葦。」  
何度目かの行方のない沈黙を木兎が破った。  
「俺のことゲンメツした？」  
「いいえ」  
「ホントに？」  
「本当ですよ」  
赤葦が指を絡めて木兎の手を握る。  
「俺は—、木兎さんは優しいと思います。周りの人のことをとても気にかけていて。正直だし、思いやりがあります。努力家でもあります。俺は、木兎さんを知れて嬉しいですよ。こんなにありがたいと思ったことは今までにないです。木兎さんは勇気があって人をちゃんと好きになるから、俺もそうなりたいって思います。木兎さんは今のままで十分なんです。今までもずっと十分だったんです」  
「すげぇ」  
「嫌な気持ちになりました？」  
「すごく嬉しいよ、赤葦」  
「それは良かったです」  
「ホントはさ、そういう風だったらって思うんだ。赤葦が愛せる人に、なれれば良かったって」  
「あんたは、俺があんたのこと愛してないと思ってるんですか？」  
赤葦の声に亀裂が入るのを聞いたのはこれが初めてだった。赤葦の落ち着いた外面が剥がれ落ちていく。  
「俺が木兎さんを好きにならないって？ 木兎さんが苦しんでるってだけで？」  
「赤葦どしたの」  
平穏な静けさは簡単に失われた。木兎は覗き込むようにして赤葦の顔を自分の手で挟んだ。赤葦の声に聞こえた痛みの音が好きになれなかった。木兎の手首を、赤葦の手が包む。  
「何でもないです。何でもないですよ、すみません。ただ—、俺、木兎さんのこと好きですよ。好き。愛してます。信じて欲しいです。凄く自分勝手な願いで、分かってるんですけど。これだけじゃ何も変わらないですし。何の役にも立たないんですけど。でもあんたのこと、俺ちゃんと凄くすきなんですよ」  
「そうなの」  
「すみません。ちょっと自分勝手過ぎましたか」  
「どうだろ、わかんない。ただなんつーか、…痛いの。ここの、胸の中が。すごい変な感じなんだよ。すんごいいっぱいな感じで、もうこれ以上は無理って思う。なんか全部が零れそう」  
「人に優しくされると、そうなるんですよ、木兎さん」  
「そうなの」  
「今何考えてますか」  
「やっぱり一発殴ってもらったほうがいいんじゃないかなって、赤葦。気持ちが何かでいっぱいになると、俺、良くないんだよ。コントロールできなくなっちゃうかもしれないから。だから、この、何だろうこれ、気持ち？ ないほうがいいよ。ないほうがいいと思う。赤葦、どう思う？」  
「俺はあんたに痛い思いをして欲しくないです。木兎さんが自分を傷つけるのも、俺は嫌いです」  
「自分でやるんだったら、傷じゃないよ。何かごめんな、赤葦。ただ凄い変な感じなんだよ。なんか、もう全部がいっぱいって感じで。でもお前に押し付けたくないんだよ、だけど、ちょっと楽になれると思うから。こうしないと良くならない、俺ちゃんとならないから。これしか俺分かんない」  
「じゃあ何か他のやり方を知りましょう。例えば誰か別の人に話してみるっていうの、木兎さんはどう思いますか？ 今俺に話してくれたみたいなことを。少し辛いかも知れませんけど。でも俺も一緒に行きますから。ちょっと考えてくれませんか」  
「いーよ、赤葦。俺お前のためなら何でもするよ」  
「ありがとうございます」  
「でもあのさ、やっぱ殴ってくんない？」  
「まだですか？」  
「ごめんな、赤葦。でもほら、お前家に帰らなきゃだし、俺いま頭の中が変な感じでいっぱいのままここに残るから。だから」  
「俺、今日は家には帰りませんよ」  
「そんなことまでしなくていいよ。俺大丈夫だから、赤葦。生死に関わるような話じゃないし」  
「命に関わらないから大丈夫っていうことにはならないです」  
「一発だけだったら？」  
「本当にそれ以外に木兎さんの心の落ち着く方法がないならやります。一発だけですよ。軽くしかやりません。食い縛って」  
木兎は、歯を食い縛り目を閉じた。すっかり夜になっていた。胃がせり上がるような違和感があり、寒かった。赤葦に自分の秘密を打ち明けるのは不思議な感じだったが、赤葦は落ち着いてそれを受け入れてくれた。自分の行動を正当化しながらも、木兎は全てを赤葦に伝えることができたと思った。悪いことではないはずだ。赤葦には重荷になったかもしれないし、それは木兎が一番恐れていたことでもあった。しかしその重さに関わらず、自分の手に残る赤葦の感触はいつもふわりとしていた。木兎は、それでも歯を噛み締めて、重みのある一撃と苦い血の味を待った。頬を打つ強い衝撃、そこに花開く痣と、尖った歯に舌が抉られるのを、木兎は待った。痛みを待っていた。  
代わりに木兎に触れたのは、裸の唇に落とされた震えるキスだった。


End file.
